Promise: A Sasuke One Shot
by MoonDance246
Summary: SasukexOC. A little Sasuke One Shot I wrote a while ago. He's a bit OOC but I don't think it's too bad.


Tomomi Kiyoko darted across the field ripping off her shoes. She had just seen Uchiha Sasuke fall into the lake with a gash slicing across his stomach. She went with Sasuke on his quest for revenge and during so they ran into a very powerful ninja. That's when this happened. Kiyoko dived into the lake and opened her eyes. She swam to Sasuke's unconscious body, grabbed it, and began swimming to the top. As she gasped for air she saw the rest of the team finishing off the ninja. Kiyoko dragged Sasuke's body as she struggled a bit to swim to the shore.

"Will he be alright?" Karin asked. Kiyoko put her ear on his chest listening to Sasuke's pulse, but he was not breathing.

"Only if he is treated right now. Does anyone know CPR?" The team all shook their heads. "Then scout out for the nearest town, and get some help immediately. Karin, when I call you get over here as soon as possible and be ready to heal Sasuke." The team dashed off leaving Kiyoko to take care of Sasuke. She put one hand behind his neck arching it a little bit and the other one pinching his nose. "C'mon Uchiha, your an avenger. Don't die on us now." She quickly put her lips to his, blowing oxygen into his lungs. She counted three seconds in between breaths as she repeatedly tried to save Sasuke. "Don't fail me now Sasuke!" Kiyoko panted, blowing air into his lungs again.

_Where am I? Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. All around him was water, and he was drowning in it. He swam frantically, searching for the break where he would come out of the water and breathe oxygen, but there was no break. His lungs craved oxygen, but with none around him he began to sink. Life began draining out of his body as he sank deeper into the water, his hand outstretched hoping someone would pull him out. 'Is this the end?' _

Kiyoko's knee began pushing on Sasuke's chest, trying to push the fluid out. She took in as much breath as she could, pinching tighter on Sasuke's nose and putting on last big breath into his lungs.

_There was light. Sasuke's eye lids parted, leaving a small opening for his eyes to look through. He saw a shadow in the water almost directly above him, leaning towards him. His hand was then grabbed. He was being pulled out of the water. He would live._

A couple seconds went by with no response, and then Sasuke began coughing the water up. Kiyoko sighed a big sigh of relief and tilted his head to side so he wouldn't choke. "Easy." She soothed, giving him more air. Sasuke's body was begging for oxygen, beginning to take in sharp breaths of air. Kiyoko kept giving him slow breaths and pushed on his chest until his coughing stopped. Sasuke slowly began opening his eyes, looking at Kiyoko beside him. "Karin!" She yelled.

Karin was almost immediately by Kiyoko's side. They looked at the gash on Sasuke's stomach. Fragments of the kunai were still in the end of the wound keeping it from bleeding more than it already had. Karin reached to take it out when her hand was smacked away by Kiyoko.

"If you take it out, he may bleed to death, or we might lose some of it inside his body. If you can, try healing him without taking it out. We have to leave taking it out to someone who is very experienced at this." Kiyoko explained. She heard a faint croaked voice and turned to Sasuke. He gently took her hand and looked at her in the eyes. A small tear rolled down his face as he winced in pain. _Hold on, and don't let go. Please._ He thought. Kiyoko took his hand lacing their fingers together and nodded. _I promise._ Karin began transferring her chakra to Sasuke and the wound began healing.

"Shit! Stop! The healing is putting the blade in further! We need to get him out of here!" Kiyoko looked at Sasuke's pale face as he began coughing up blood. "Take it easy Sasuke. Stay with us." She gave him another breath and he stopped coughing. Juugo and Suigetsu soon arrived with medical help rushing Sasuke away from the scene. The team followed closely behind until they got into the hospital and Sasuke was rushed into the emergency room.

"I'm sorry miss, you cannot be in here." One of the nurses explained.

"I'm staying with him no matter what you say. I made a promise to that man and I intend to keep it." The nurse opened her mouth to protest, but the main doctor came in and looked at Sasuke and Kiyoko's hands laced together.

"Let them be. Now let's hurry up and save his life! Someone put him under." Sasuke looked up at Kiyoko and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back before his eyes closed and the operation began.

Kiyoko didn't listen to the commotion of the operation. Or the doctors running around the room trying to save Sasuke's life. She only listened to his breathing and the beeping of his heart. Her hands held Sasuke's hand as she pressed them against her lips praying. As long as she heard those two things, she didn't need to hear anything else in the world.

_Sasuke's life was flashing before his eyes. Everything he'd done, everything that'd been done to him. He saw a door with a light behind it. He walked up to it, slowly curling his fingers around the knob. He gently turned it and opened the door._

"We lost him." No breathing. No beeping. Eyes widened, tears streaming down them. Nurses and doctors looked at a girl who had just lost her love. Scattered blood all over the room. Sharp fragments on the floor. Time stopped.

_Blackness. That was all Sasuke saw. He had giving up. The pain began to go away and a light shone in the distance. He would soon be with his family again._

"SASUKE!" The scream echoed. Through the halls, out the door. Shaking hands held tightly to what was in them. Utter silence.

_There was that shadowy figure again. It was coming closer and closer. It came into the light revealing itself, it's arm out stretched in longing again. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw. His memories flew across the scene, and he made his final decision. He would not give up._

The beeping started again. The breathing came in a gasp. Kiyoko cried tears of happiness on the operation bed. The doctors and nurses rushed around the room taking care of Sasuke. The operation finished a while after. Sasuke was taken to a recovery room and Kiyoko was given a towel and dry clothes. She quickly changed and returned to Sasuke.

"He's been in recovery for a long time now. Six days of just resting, and she never slept at all." One of the nurses conversed.

_I made a promise. I made a promise to hold on and never let go. I will keep that promise, even if it means staying here until my body collapses. I will not let go of Sasuke's hand._

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, looking at everything. He was in a hospital bed, and sitting next to him holding his hand was Kiyoko.

"Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?" Kiyoko smiled.

"Well." Sasuke replied. "Can you do me a favour?" His voice was still hoarse and soft, but he spoke clearly enough for Kiyoko to hear. "Can I rest on your lap?" Kiyoko nodded and sat on the bed against the wall, resting Sasuke's head on her legs. He closed his eyes and she began softly stroking his face, pulling his bangs out of his face and giving him a gentle massage. "Kiyoko." Sasuke spoke after a long time. "I love you." She gently placed a kiss on his lips and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Sasuke." She whispered before falling asleep. Sasuke looked at their intertwined hands and smiled.

_Thank you, for saving me._


End file.
